


(with every step together) we just keep on getting better

by mewantcandy



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewantcandy/pseuds/mewantcandy
Summary: it's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. it's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do.orHomareneedsto practice his ballroom dancing, apparently. Hisoka calls bullshit on that.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	(with every step together) we just keep on getting better

**Author's Note:**

> today on: skye is unoriginal as fuck so all my fic titles are song lyrics. i wrote this for the a3 secret santa trade! hi, grey! i hope you enjoy this~ it's, like, pure fluff and a bit self indulgent honestly www

Arisu was so noisy today.

He was noisy everyday, but today had been a string of incessant pen tapping and  _ aha! _ ing and humming. There was a  _ lot  _ of humming.

Hisoka groaned, rolling over from his comfortable position on the couch so he could squint one eye at Arisu, who was sitting across from him and scribbling into his notebook with his quill pen. “... noisy,” he mumbled.

Arisu’s head snapped up to look at Hisoka, and a dazzling grin spread across his lips.  _ So bright.  _ “Hisoka-kun, perfect timing!” he said, as if Hisoka hadn’t been asleep on the couch in front of him since before he even showed up. “I would like to ask your company somewhere.”

Hisoka’s eyes were already slipping back shut. “Go yourself,” he muttered. Before he could drift back asleep, the smell of something sweet wafted into the air. He opened his mouth as the marshmallow was placed carefully between his teeth.

“... okay,” Hisoka said, sitting up as he chewed the marshmallow until it was nothing more than a sticky mess of sugar in his mouth. “Where?”

Arisu brightened up, grinning widely as he pulled Hisoka up to his feet. “The practice room,” he said, looking far more excited than their destination would suggest. “See, Kantoku-kun has delightfully invited me, among some others, to aid in a little show in a nearby theater, and I must practice my ballroom dancing, since I have gotten complacent in my lack of practice!”

That… was such complete bullshit. For one, Hisoka knew that, among the members Izumi had asked help from, Homare hadn’t been one of them. He was too tall to be one of the background dancers, since he pretty much towered over the two leads. For another, there was no reason for Arisu to come to  _ Hisoka,  _ of all people, when Azuma was home.

"Do I have to?" Hisoka complained. Still, there was something about Arisu's excitement that dragged him to his feet anyway. Or maybe that was just Arisu’s insistent tugging on his sleeve. “Of course!” Arisu said, as Hisoka grumbled and got up. His eyelids fluttered. Oh, how easy it would be to just fall asleep now…

Another sweet smell drifted in front of him, and Hisoka leaned close to bite the marshmallow between his teeth. “I’m sure Hisoka-kun will be a wonderful partner,” Arisu said without missing a beat. He was certainly used to feeding Hisoka marshmallows and still getting things done, the same way Hisoka was used to going along with his whims.

He reached a hand out, and Hisoka took it with a muffled sigh. It was warm, slightly callused from constant writing. “You lead,” Hisoka said, allowing Arisu to pull him along to the practice room. “Certainly!” Arisu agreed loudly. “I shall twirl you about, and dip you to the floor, the moon light, so bright, streaming through the door~!”

Hisoka glared up at Arisu through his fringe. “Why would moonlight be coming through the door…?” he asked. “It should be the windows, stupid Arisu. Your poems don’t make any sense.”

Arisu tapped Hisoka’s head as they arrived outside the practice room. “Nonsense! You simply do not understand my sheer brilliance,” he said, pulling the door open. It was nice and cool inside, the perfect temperature for a nap. Maybe Hisoka could…?

Another marshmallow dangled in front of him. Arisu was getting good at this.

Hisoka took the marshmallow into his mouth, and Arisu placed the rest of the bag on the floor. It was clean, looking like it hadn’t been used all day. Definitely not by the Summer Troupe, at least, because those kids never cleaned up. The speakers were turned off, so Arisu made his way over to turn them on and plug in his phone.

… what was the point of keeping him awake if he was going to set up, anyway? Hisoka sat on the floor and prepared himself to take a quick nap.

“Aha! Hisoka-kun~!”

Nevermind.

Hisoka grumbled as Arisu grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up. There was music playing in the background, something like a waltz, with a steady rhythm. One of Arisu’s hands settled on Hisoka’s waist, and the other moved to lace fingers with Hisoka’s. His hands were warm. “Shall we dance?” Arisu asked with a brilliant smile.

“Do I have a choice?” Hisoka asked back, placing his hand on Arisu’s shoulder. Arisu dodidn’tesn’t answer him, instead beginning to hum along to the song playing in the background as he led Hisoka into a dance.

_ One,  _ two, three.  _ One,  _ two, three.  _ One,  _ two, three.

It was easy to let himself be led along by the rhythm, the way Arisu guided him along. He wasn’t unused to this kind of dancing, and even then, Arisu was steady and sure in his steps, leading Hisoka and twirling them both around with easy grace. Another one of Hisoka’s suspicions confirmed: Arisu  _ did  _ still know how to dance, and this was ultimately pointless.

Hisoka exhaled softly, mourning the time he could have spent fast asleep. “... why are we practicing again?” he asked. Arisu beamed. “As practice!” he said smoothly.  _ So  _ not helpful. The hand on Hisoka’s waist held just a bit closer, just a bit warmer. Hisoka peered up at Arisu from beneath his bangs. Arisu was just as flippant as always.

“For the play that Kantoku asked you to play extra for,” Hisoka said slowly. Arisu nodded in agreement. “Indeed! Am I doing well~?”

Hisoka stared for a moment, tilting his head. “No,” he said simply. He reached down to take Arisu by the wrist, pulling his hand away from his waist and instead to his shoulder, then tilted his head, listening to the music.

_ One,  _ two, three.  _ One,  _ two, three.  _ One,  _ two, three.

He guided Arisu around the room. One, two, three, one, two, three-- His hand shifted, slipping around Arisu’s waist to support the small of his back as he leaned forward. Arisu instinctively leaned back, dipping backward with a soft exclamation of surprise.

His cheeks were pink, hands scrabbling before clutching Hisoka’s shoulder harder. “Hisoka-kun--” he breathed out as Hisoka leaned closer. Hisoka stared into magenta eyes, which darted every which way in an attempt to avoid his gaze.

“Arisu,” Hisoka said back. His other hand lets go of Arisu’s, moving up his arm, to his face, gently squishing Arisu’s cheeks between his fingers. Warm. “You have to do it more like this. Okay?”

For once, the esteemed writer was out of words, mouth opening and closing as Hisoka helped him back upright. Hisoka sighed.

"Arisu wasting my time," he mumbled. "You should give me more marshmallows next time." He moved to let go of Arisu, but a hand wrapped around his wrist, keeping him from pulling away completely.

Hisoka stared. “... what?” he asked.

Arisu stared into his face, expression somehow intense despite how red his face still was. “Hisoka-kun…” he said slowly, each syllable sounding breathless. His lips curled into a bright smile, maybe just a bit mischievous as he rested his other hand on Hisoka’s waist.

“You aren’t going to leave without making sure I’ve properly learned what you’ve taught, are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! you can find me on twitter, link in my profile!


End file.
